Butterflies and Clovers
by Rainbow169
Summary: Nozomi and her friends are visiting Clover Town on vacation when a love-hating monster appears!  This is a crossover between Yes Pretty Cure 5 and Fresh Pretty Cure.


Author's Notes

This story is a Secret Santa gift for the person known as Stupendous on LiveJournal. Thus, the romantic pairings included in this story are intended to reflect her preferences. This is about the characters from Yes! Pretty Cure 5! and Fresh Pretty Cure, and it is set after both of those series end. It also assumes the first All-Stars DX movie is canon, and is set after that one as well.

Butterflies and Clovers

It seemed at first like a typical day of relaxation for Miki Aono and her friends Love Momozono and Inori Yamabuki. Setsuna Higashi was visiting from Labyrinth, and they were going to start the day of fun by going to Kaoru's donut shop. When the four girls arrived, they saw 8 people who Love, Miki and Inori recognized, although Setsuna hadn't met them. The 6 girls were Pretty Cures, just like Miki and her friends were, and the two boys were the Princes of the Palmier Kingdom. The unusual thing about them is that along with one of the girls, they actually were very cute little animals who had the ability to take on human forms.

"Hi, Love! These donuts you recommended are really good!" Nozomi Yumehara exclaimed, waving as she turned in her chair.

"They are, aren't they? They make everyone who eats them feel happy," Love agreed, and then she gestured towards Setsuna and then to each of the 8 people who she recognized. "Everyone, meet Setsuna Higashi. Setsuna, these people are Nozomi Yumehara, Rin Natsuki, Urara Kasugano, Komachi Akimoto, Karen Minazuki, Kurumi Mimino, Coco, and Nuts."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Setsuna said shyly, unsure how these people knew Love. Were they old friends of hers? Or were they those other Pretty Cures that Love, Miki and Inori had met before?

"Come sit down with us, then!" Nozomi called, making a gesture to note the fact that there was an empty chair at the table she was sitting at with Urara and Rin. Miki sat next to her, while Inori went to see Komachi, Karen and Kurumi, and Love took Setsuna to meet Coco and Nuts.

"How has your dancing been going?" Urara asked, wondering if they could teach her any dance moves that might be good for her to know as an aspiring actress.

"We're doing a lot better since the last time you saw us perform," Miki said with a rather wry smile. That dance contest at the amusement park had turned out a disaster, all three of the girls had been too nervous to dance properly and they ended up falling over each other. "Maybe you can visit one of our practices depending on how long you and your friends are staying here in Clover Town."

"We're staying for a few days, at least, so if you have a practice time soon I'd love to go see you dance!" Nozomi agreed. She picked up another donut to eat but Rin suddenly yelped in terror.

"Don't eat that!" she growled. She had seen that the donut had a strange, greenish spot on it that didn't look like it was normal.

"Why not? You could've asked if you wanted it, you didn't have to knock it on the ground!" Nozomi pouted petulantly.

"NO ONE should eat that! It's got something weird in...IT'S A MONSTER!" Rin shrieked as the green spot on the donut began to grow, shooting up from the ground in swirling, slimy-looking globs.

"Love! There's love here! And it must be destroyed!" roared a voice that came from the green slime. It then morphed into a monster that looked a bit like a bug. This monster was big and oval in shape, with burly arms and legs. It had big googly eyes, large sharp teeth, and black antennae. Before any of the girls could transform, it lunged forwards, knocking over the tables as it grabbed both Coco and Nuts. The monster then glared down, and it seemed to be looking specifically at Nozomi and Komachi. Both girls glared back as everyone grabbed their transformation items.

"Pretty Cure, Metamorphosis!"

"Change, Pretty Cure, Beat Up!"

"The great power of hope, Cure Dream!"

"The pink heart is the symbol of love! Freshly-picked fresh, Cure Peach!

"The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"

"The blue heart is the symbol of hope! Freshly-gathered fresh, Cure Berry!"

"The effervescent scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers! Freshly-harvested fresh, Cure Pine!"

"The tranquility of the green earth, Cure Mint!"

"The scarlet heart is the proof of happiness! Freshly-ripened fresh, Cure Passion!"

"The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The blue rose is the secret mark, Milky Rose!"

The monster then blew all the Cures back with a gusty roar from its mouth. It then began to squeeze Coco and Nuts tighter, causing them to revert back to their animal forms.

"Let them go! We were just peacefully having a snack and you interrupted us!" Cure Dream shouted. The monster sneered at her and took Coco in its other hand, dangling him precariously over Cure Dream's head.

"You're in LOVE with this one! And that's disgusting!" the monster spat, and then it literally spat a wave of green goo out of its mouth, covering most of the Cures.

"No, YOU'RE disgusting! How dare you hurt people in love! Nasty things, nasty things, fly away! Pretty Cure Love Sunshine!" Cure Peach struggled forward, despite being covered in the goo, and she managed to shoot a pink beam of energy out of her hands at the monster. Unfortunately, it used Nuts as a shield, and Cure Mint gasped in horror.

"I hate love!" the monster roared again. It stomped forward, intending to step on Cure Lemonade, who was in the front, but Cure Berry, who was next to her, held up her hands to protect her new ally. Cure Lemonade pushed up too, and they managed to get the monster off balance. It toppled over, letting go of Coco and Nuts, who went flying and landed on top of the donut shop. Cure Dream and Cure Mint both leaped out of the slime and they also landed atop the donut shop, Dream cradling Coco in her arms and Mint holding Nuts. The monster also jumped back up and it roared even louder when it saw the two girls holding their loves.

"Stop it! You must hate each other!" it ordered. It swung an arm to grab Coco and Nuts again, but Cure Aqua and Cure Pine both jumped into action.

"Nasty things, nasty things, fly away! Pretty Cure Healing Prayer!"

"Pretty Cure Sapphire Arrow!" Both attacks hit the monster in the arm, and then Milky Rose shoved her way in front of Pine and Aqua.

"I love Coco and Nuts too, and I won't let you hurt them anymore! Milky Rose Blizzard!" she yelled, striking the monster back with a giant ice sculpture that looked like a blue rose. The monster sat up slightly, and then it began to laugh mockingly at Mllky Rose.

"You? Love them? I sense EVERYONE'S disgusting feelings of love! And their true loves are those girls who are holding them! They don't love a clingy jealous girl like you!" the monster jeered at her as an eerie green spotlight shone out of its eyes and landed on her. Milky Rose was shocked, afraid that the monster might be telling the truth, that Coco and Nuts just saw her as a clingy annoyance...

"Don't let it confuse you. We all need to attack it together. I'm sure your feelings of caring for Coco and Nuts are sincere," said Cure Passion. She pulled Milky Rose out of the line of the strange beam, and that seemed to clear her head again.

"Of course," she muttered, and then she became more confident again. "We need to strike together! All 10 of us can beat that thing!"

"I know that already!" Cure Dream snapped from atop the donut shop. She and Cure Mint set Coco and Nuts down and they jumped back to the ground. All the Cures then lunged at the monster, kicking and punching it from all angles.

"You...your love! It's so sickening! Stop loving and being happy so I can eat you! I hate the way loving people taste!" it protested as it tried to knock them away. It managed to slap Cure Berry to the ground, but she jumped back up and landed a kick right on the monster's forehead. It stumbled and finally fell backwards, giving all the Cures time to use their magical attacks.

"Milky Rose Metal Blizzard!"

"Pretty Cure Shooting Star!"

"Deliver, melody of love, Cure Stick! Peach Rod! Nasty things, nasty things, fly away! Pretty Cure Love Sunshine Fresh!"

"Pretty Cure Fire Strike!"

"Echo, rhythm of hope, Cure Stick, Berry Sword! Nasty things, nasty things, fly away! Pretty Cure Espoir Shower Fresh!"

"Pretty Cure Prism Chain!"

"Flutter, harmony of prayers, Cure Stick, Pine Flute! Nasty things, nasty things, fly away! Pretty Cure Healing Prayer Fresh!"

"Pretty Cure Emerald Saucer!"

"Sing, the rhapsody of happiness, Passion Harp! Rage, storm of happiness! Pretty Cure Happiness Hurricane!"

"Pretty Cure Sapphire Arrow!"

The 10 attacks struck the monster at the same time, causing it to glow very brightly. It then exploded, showering the area with a green dust that quickly disappeared too.

"Thank you, Cure Dream and everyone. I wish we could've helped you more," Coco sighed. Sometimes he wished that he had powers as strong as the Cures so that he could fight actively too, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"You DID help us, a lot. If it wasn't for you and Nuts, we wouldn't be Pretty Cures in the first place," Nozomi reminded him, giving him a hug.

"I'm just glad that monster didn't hurt you too much," Komachi said, hugging Nuts.

"How could anyone hate the idea of love so much like that?" Love commented with a shake of her head, "Why was that monster in the donuts anyway?"

"If it's connected to a bigger enemy, I hope we find out soon. But I hope this was just an isolated incident," said Karen.

"It better not be a new enemy, I thought this trip to Clover Town was going to be peaceful," Rin complained.

"If there's an enemy, we'll all try our best," said Setsuna.

"Yes, we have to believe in our abilities as Pretty Cures," added Inori.

"We can defeat any monsters perfectly," asserted Miki.

"That way, everyone can get their happiness!" cheered Love.

"Then let's all go have some fun together! It's...DECIDED!" Nozomi declared.


End file.
